


An Elephant Under the Tree

by NannaSally



Series: Silly, Sillier and Silliest [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: Where did they get an elephant? well...





	An Elephant Under the Tree

Christmas morning:

  * The Duck had not found any slugs last night, and had been enticed out from under the bed with a couple of snails I picked earlier from the garden. 
  * The Cat was Up the Tree – trying to look like the Angel on the top (rather unsuccessfully)
  * The Elephant was not happy – someone had tried to stuff it in a Christmas Stocking… Trunk first. 
  * The Fish were gasping…The Camel had been very, very thirsty and had drunk all the Dog's water, and half the fishtank dry.  
  * The Duck, Cat, Elephant and Camel had added to the ..aroma .. of the room, and a half dry fish tank did not help.



  
The tree scent could not overcome this in a hurry.

Soon the family would be here – what to do?

But where did they get an elephant?  Well….


End file.
